Lyle Tiberius Rourke
: “''Well, I gotta to hand it to ya, you're a bigger pain in the neck than I would have ever thought possible.” : ―Rourke to Milo Thatch '''Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke' is the hidden main antagonist of Disney's 2001 animated feature film Atlantis: The Lost Empire. He was the Commander of a previous mission to Iceland where he assisted Milo Thatch's grandfather Thaddeus in locating the Shepherd's Journal. He was voiced by the late James Garner. Background Personality Rourke is seemingly composed, practical, resolute, pragmatic, brave, understanding, and reasonable. In truth, he is scheming, calculated, devilish, sarcastic, arrogant, cunning, unfriendly, ruthless, violent, and greedy. According to Rourke, he also has quite a bit of control over his temper, as he tells Milo and congratulates Milo for setting it off. Physical appearance He bears resemblance to Bill Sykes, only with a more muscular built, and more of the Military Experience muscle as seen later in the film, He also bears resemblance similar to Major Chip Hazard on "Small Soldiers", in hence of the inspiration for Rourke's design. History Lyle T. Rourke was born in 1860 and learned the ways of military life at an early age when his father, a cavalry officer named Lt. Col. Jackson, was killed in battle in 1864 during the Civil War. After repeated expulsions from boarding school for fighting, Rourke resolved to follow in his father's footsteps and joined the military in 1875 at age fifteen. There, he exhibited a remarkable talent for leadership, owing to his analytical mind, charisma, and refusal to acknowledge the white flag surrender. He married in June 1887, but his wife left him after only four months. He held numerous expeditions during his career, most notably leading the Whitmore Expedition to Atlantis. Appearances Atlantis: The Lost Empire Rourke leads the expedition to find the Shepherd's Journal in Iceland. When Thaddeus Thatch is not looking, he rips out a page concerning a giant crystal and convinces virtually everyone else on the forthcoming expedition to Atlantis to retrieve it and sell it on the black market for a hefty sum. As commanding officer of the expedition, he is primarily responsible for making the decisions that will ensure the mission's success as well as the survival of his crew. This includes the belief of there being acceptable losses in his attempt to defend the Ulysses from an attacking Leviathan before ordering all hands to abandon ship. He has little contact with others outside of his directing orders, preferring to stand apart. When the expedition is dropped into a cavern while escaping the attack of fireflies, he recognizes a possible exit route through the top of the volcano they are in. With the discovery of Atlantis being alive and thriving, Rourke maintains to a hesitant Helga Sinclair that their primary objective remains as planned. After attempting to learn from the Atlanteans where the crystal might be, he turns to Milo Thatch to decipher the stolen page, but not before Milo discovers Rourke's treachery when the young cartographer sees his former allies armed with guns. As a result, Milo refuses to play along with him, and Rourke, in turn, becomes more forceful and has a gun pointed at Princess Kidagakash. He then has the doors to the king's chambers blown open and demands King Kashekim Nedakh explain the riddle that reveals the location of the crystal, going so far as to strike the already dying king in front of a horrified crew. Sitting on the throne and threatening to execute the king, Rourke manages to figure out the riddle on his own and proceeds to descend into the chamber with Helga dragging Milo and Kida along. While Milo and Rourke argue over how the crystal is to be retrieved, Kida is called upon by the Heart of Atlantis and is bonded with it. Rourke then has Kida sealed up in a container and prepares to leave. Milo pleads that their actions will kill the Atlanteans, but Rourke does not care and decks him. Rourke punch Milo in the face and then breaks his foot with his foot. However, he ends up losing all, but Helga, of the key members of the expedition when they develop a conscious. Rourke has the bridge destroyed to prevent them from following in an attempt to stop him. Rourke has the top of the volcano blown open and has a hot air balloon ascending with the container when Milo and the others arrive in flying stone fish vehicles. During the chaos, Milo crashes his stone fish into one of the balloons, causing it to descend. With all of the extra weight having already been thrown off, Rourke tosses Helga off in an act of self-preservation. However, a dying Helga gets back by destroying the main balloon with a flare gun. Enraged, Rourke begins to take his aggression out on Milo and uses an axe. He hits a glass cover of the container, with glass shards becoming embedded with the Heart of Atlantis. As Rourke holds Milo up for a killing blow, Milo cuts him with one of the shards and he begins to transform into crystal form. Rourke still attacks, but a chance situation causes him to be hoisted into the still moving propellers, destroying him for good. House of Mouse Rourke appears briefly in "Donald Wants to Fly", watching Kida fly above his head in quiet awe. Development As has been the case in their previous films, directors Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise wanted the film's villain not to be the usual mustache-twirling bad guy. They wanted the character to have complexity by not making him inherently evil, but rather greedy. The idea being that they wanted a three-dimensional character as opposed to a two-dimensional villain. The supervising animator of Rourke was Michael Surrey. At first, Mike was excited at animating the character because villains are generally the most desired characters for animators as they are generally allowed to do whatever they pleased. Mike then realized that it was not going to be like that early on as Rourke was not the typical type of villain. It was not until the climatic battle in the volcano that Mike was able to really animate the villainous scenes he had been hoping to do. James Garner provided the voice of Rourke. While Tommy Lee Jones, Jack Davenport, and Kurt Russell were among those also considered for the role, Garner was chosen for his extensive acting background in action films, westerns, and war movies, making his voicing a character like Rourke fit him like a glove. Garner was noted for having fun doing the role and was impressed with Trousdale and Wise's ability to direct what he describes as an ensemble piece. Quotes *"You heard the lady. Let's move!" *"Looks like all our chances rest with you, Mr. Thatch. You and that little book." *"Mercenary? I prefer the term 'adventure capitalist.' Besides, you're the one who brought us here. You're the one who led us to the treasure chest." *"I love it when I win." *"How 'bout it, Chief? Where's the crystal chamber?" *"Nothing personal!" *"Well, I gotta hand it to ya. You're a bigger pain in the neck than I would have ever thought possible! I consider myself an even-tempered man 'cause it takes a lot to get under my skin. But congratulations! You've just won the solid gold kewpie doll!" *"Tired, Mr. Thatch?! Ah, it's a darn shame... 'cause I'm just getting warmed up!" (his last words) *"What's to know? It's big, it's shiny, it's gonna make us all rich." *"Well, that changes things. Helga, what do you think?" *"Good man, Thatch. Thanks for volunteering. *"Get off your soapbox, Thatch. You've read Darwin. It's called natural selection. We're just helping it along." *"Looks like all our chances for survival rest with you, Mr. Thatch. You and that little book." *"So we find this masterpiece. Then what?" *"What did she say?" *" You're an idealist, just like your grandfather. Do yourself a favor, Milo, don't be like him. For once, do the smart thing." *"Next time, get it in writing." *"Like a kid at Christmas." *"This changes nothing." *"Are you sure you're checked out on this class of vehicle?" *"Can you drive a truck?" *""Mercenary"? I prefer the term "adventure capitalist"." *"Academics, you never wanna get your hands dirty. Think about it: if you gave back every stolen artifact from a museum, you'd be left with an empty building." *"What is it? A pod of whales?" *"Well, as usual, diplomacy has failed us. Now, I'm going to count to ten, and you're going to tell me where the crystal is. One, two, nine..." *"Tell Cookie to melt the butter and break out the bibs. I want this lobster served up on a silver platter." *"I know I'm forgetting something. I got the cargo, the crystal, the crew... Oh yeah." *"Look at it this way, son. You were the man who discovered Atlantis, and now you're part of the exhibit." *"The plan's changed, Doc. I'd suggest you put a bandage on that bleeding heart of yours, it doesn't suit a mercenary." Trivia *Rourke is similar to Sir Ector from The Sword in the Stone, Governor Ratcliffe from Pocahontas, and Judge Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, as all three are soldiers/army commanders and are trained in combat or lead an army into battle against the Heroes. *Rourke is also similar to Stromboli from Pinocchio and Clayton from Tarzan as all three are thought of as friendly at first, but then they reveal their true colors by betraying the protagonists who thought they could trust them. *Rourke is also similar to Prince Hans from Frozen, as they both are villains to a female lead with light- colored hair (Kida and Elsa), as they are first shown to be kind and trustworthy at the beginning only to be shown as cruel and ruthless at the climax of their films. *Though he initialy appears to be one of the heroes in the film, he is arguably one of the most evil Disney villains. * When Rourke gets turned into a crystal creature it's similar to Sa'Luk's death in Aladdin and the king of thieves, but he stills lives when crystallized. Like Sa'luk, Rourke is unbelievably strong, as he manages to effortlessly overpower Helga and trounce her in unarmed combat. While Helga is using every ounce of strength in her body, Rourke needs only one arm to toss her. Despite her using much more of her energy and strength to try to defeat him, Rourke still manages to subdue Helga without breaking a sweat or showing any signs of fatigue. On the other hand, she is clearly out of breath and giving it her all. However, in spite of her giving it her all and him putting in no effort during the fight, he subdues with her hilarious ease, making her look like a pathetic child in comparison to him. Right after tossing Helga (who is by no means a weakling) with such ease, he overpowers Milo with even greater ease. *Rourke's fight with Milo was similar to the fight between Gaston and the Beast, even having Rourke trying to smash an axe against him. Coincidentally, both Beauty and the Beast and Atlantis: The Lost Empire were created by the same writers. *Rourke's treachery and eventual betrayal was actually foreshadowed early in the film during Milo's conversation with Whitmore: When Whitmore shows Milo the photographs of all of the explorers he will be traveling to Atlantis with, Rourke's photograph shows only half his face. Also, along with their photos are small sheets of paper showing the explorer's profiles and biographies. Since we do not see the other half of Rourke's face, we do not see his biography at all. **Also, when the remaining crew members are forced to evacuate the submarine, Rourke is the first to enter the escape pods. In real life, the captain is always the last crew member to evacuate a sinking ship (hence the phrase "go down with the ship"), so this is often considered disrespectful to maritime culture. **Yet another clue to Rourke's betrayal includes some of his early lines in the film, especially those containing either the words "rich" and/or "money", with the most obvious example of this being his line, "This will be an en''rich''ing for all of us." *After Rourke abandons all of his teammates except for Helga along with Milo and the other Atlanteans in Atlantis, as he and Helga are leaving Atlantis with the crystallized Kida, he tells himself, "P.T. Barnum was right." P.T. Barnum was a famous American showman who coined the phrase, "there's a sucker born every minute." *Rourke's middle name, Tiberius, could be a possible reference to Captain James Tiberius Kirk from the show Star Trek, of which Kashekim Nedakh's voice actor Leonard Nimoy played Spock. *Rourke has at least 90 henchmen (including himself and Helga), given the fact that the Ulysses was supposed to have 200 crew members at the start of the expedition, and that half (100) of said crew were all killed in the Leviathan attack, and that only seven crew members (Milo, Vinny, Molière, Audrey, Dr. Sweet, Mrs. Packard, and Cookie) actually survive at the end. *For a while, Rourke (and to a much lesser extent, Helga), was the most marketed character from the film following Atlantis' release, and was therefore officially the most popular character from that film. However, Rourke's popularity may only be due to the fact that he is the villain. *At one point Tommy Lee Jones, Jack Davenport, and Kurt Russell was going to be cast as Rourke. *On one of the earlier versions of the script, during the final battle, when Rourke uses the fire axe in order to kill Milo and accidentally breaks the glass window from the steel container where Kida is, instead of trying to swing the axe once more against him, Rourke would have pulled out a revolver and try to shoot Milo on the head, upon which Milo would have shoved the piece of the crystallized glass in the revolver's barrel, making the firearm explode and backfire. The shards created by the explosion would have hit Rourke in the eyes, rendering him blind and prompting him to fall from the balloon to his death. The writers decided to rewrite the scene, as they thought it was too similar to Helga's death. *Ironically, Tim Curry, Rourke's current voice actor following James Garner's death, was originally going to voice King Kashekim Nedakh before King Nedakh was voiced by Leonard Nimoy instead. *Rourke is the fifth male Disney Princess villain, after Gaston, Jafar, Ratliffe, and Shan Yu, but before Doctor "The Shadow Man" Facilier", Mordu, and Hans. *Lyle Tiberius Rourke having is the second Disney Villain to have one part of a book that the hero has, and the part the villain have has something important and use it for their own nefarious plans, Rourke has a page of the Shepherd's Journal from Milo Thatch which contains information about the Heart of Atlantis, the first is The Bookman from Bedknobs and Broomsticks has the part of The Spells of Astoroth from Miss Eglantine Price for the Substitutiary Locomotion spell and the third is Mittington Random in the Phineas and Ferb episode, Klimpaloon having the second journal of the Klimpaloon from Phineas and Ferb which contains the map to Klimpaloon. Gallery Commander Rourke.jpg|Rourke's evil glare. atlantis792.jpg|Rourke getting crystallized by a shard of glowing crystal due to Milo atlantis795.jpg|Rourke transformed into a monstrous crystalline creature atlantis347.jpg Lyle Rourke.jpg Lyle Rourke Toy.JPG|Lyle Rourke toy Rourke.jpg|Rourke smiling Exploradores_mercenarios.png ATLELP082.jpg Tiberius.jpg 600px-Atluger.png atlantis-disneyscreencapscom-9167.jpg Rourke10.jpg Copy_3_of_atlantis4.jpg|Tiberius and Milo 917044_1345475327293_480_300.jpg atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-1522.jpg 600px-ATLEC96.jpg Atlantis11.jpg tumblr_mk5otedrIF1rcb0d2o1_500.png 600px-ATLELP08.jpg 600px-Atlantis.png atlantis-el-imperio-perdido-walt-disney (6).jpg Rourke and Helga.jpg|Rourke and Helga fight helgalyle.jpg miilorourkesinclair.jpg atlantis-grapehm.jpg 8937575894_0b5243c145.jpg Abusehelga.jpg Atlantide 24 sauter.jpg 1201563329 f.jpg Shephard's Journal 14.jpg Milo-Rourke-Kida-Helga.JPG Rourke.png ﻿ es:Lyle Tiberius Rourke Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire characters Category:Soldiers Category:Monsters Category:Characters in video games Category:Magic Users Category:Deceased characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Adults Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Mercenaries Category:Animated characters Category:American characters Category:Military characters Category:Commanders Category:Unofficial Disney Villains